Tout ça à cause d'un jeu
by Sleepy-Ash
Summary: Soirée, alcool, jeu stupide ... Toute les conditions sont réunies pour que notre ami Shikamaru découvre de nouveaux sentiments, et de nouvelles attirances. Comment réagir lorsque son meilleur ami vous embrasse ? Même Shikamaru ne le sait pas ... une grosse galère ... Attention Lemon ! Shika x Kiba !


Bien le bonjour ! C'est Sleepy-Ash tout nouveau sur ce site. Je n'ai qu'une autre fanfiction à mon actif pour le moment. Celle ci est ma deuxième, un OS, et certainement pas la dernière. En revanche c'est mon premier lemon, je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise alors si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez, je serai plus que ravi de lire vos reviews ( ou MP pour certains ) et progresser dans ce domaine. Avis SINCERE et HONNETE je précise. Même si vous n'aimez pas des choses dites le moi. Les avis sont mixtes et je le sais fort bien.

_**Fiche technique du OS :**_

Genre : Yaoi / lemon

Couple : Shika x Kiba

Rated : M

Écrit : en philosophie ( et oui, on s'occupe comme on peut )

Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto seulement !

* * *

_**Tout ça à cause d'un jeu … **_

Lorsque j'ai compris ce qu'il m'arrivait, l'info eut l'effet d'un choc électrique … Ok, c'était le jour des mes dix huit ans. Ok, on avait tous un peu bu. Mais pourquoi a t-il fallut qu'il fasse ça ? Je n'aime pas me poser ce genre de question … c'est vraiment trop galère … Oui, aujourd'hui pour mon dix huitième anniversaire, Kiba Inuzuka, mon meilleur ami, m'a embrassé.

Mais je n'ai pas envie de le repousser, au contraire, je veux prolonger cet instant. Seulement voilà, nous ne sommes pas seuls. Autour de nous nous regardent Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Chöji, Shino et Akamaru. Je ne sais que faire dans ce genre de situation … c'est pas comme aux échecs. Moi, je me prend jamais pas la tête, ma vie, je l'avais imaginée avec une femme, ni belle, ni laide, un travail pas forcément super bien payé et des enfants pas spécialement intelligents, en clair une vie simple …

Oui mais maintenant ? Tout pourrais se compliquer …

_ Allez au suivant ! A toi Naruto ! s'écrie Ino.

_ Yosh !

Kiba se retire de mes lèvres, le rouge aux joues. L'alcool m'est monté à la tête. J'ai oublié qu'on jouait à la bouteille … « le jeu est pourri mais bourré c'est génial » avait dit Sakura … Perso bourré ou pas, ce jeu c'est merdique et il m'égsaspere. Maintenant, Naruto doit embrassé Chöji, devant les yeux ébahi d'Hinata, sa copine, qui n'aime pas ce jeu. Mais bon, ça reste amusant de voir Naruto embrassé Chöji, faisant tout pour ne pas toucher ses lèvres. Les tours se poursuivent jusqu'à ce que ça tombe sur moi, je lance ma bouteille et la regarde tourner frénétiquement pour la voir s'arrêter sur … galère … encore Kiba. Ce dernier ne rechigne pas et s'avance vers moi. Qu'est ce que je fais dans ce genre de situation moi ? Et puis après tout, autant se laisser faire.

Kiba et moi nous embrassons de nouveaux. Selon les règles, le baiser doit être plus long quand on retombe plusieurs fois sur la même personne. Et lui respecte la règle à la lettre … un peu trop d'ailleurs, il en fait pas un peu trop là ? Je sens quelque chose forcer mes lèvres qui s'entrouvrent toute seules et quelque chose de chaud et humide se déplace dans ma bouche et joue avec ma langue. Une pression se fait sur mon cou … et mon corps bascule en arrière jusqu'à toucher le sol. Mon ventre me fait mal et instinctivement je me laisse faire et ferme les yeux. Les autres nous sifflent, rigolent puisqu'on joue le jeu. Au bout d'un certain temps, Kiba récupère sa langue et fait revenir sa main en me caressant le visage. Les autres n'ont rien vu mais Kiba et moi venons de partagé quelque chose d'unique.

_ tsss … galère.

C'est excitant mais surtout trop crevant. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer. J'étais bien loin d'imaginé un jour que ça arriverait. Les joues de l'Inuzuka virent au rouge à tel point qu'on n'arrive plus à distinguer ses tatouages triangulaires. La soirée est loin d'être finie me dis-je et ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que nous décidons de nous coucher après que Shino, Ino et Chöji se soient endormis complètement mort sur le divan du salon. Hinata et Naruto prennent une chambre pour eux, Sasuke et Sakura font de même. Et au moment où j'allais fermer la porte de ma propre chambre quelqu'un vient m'en empêcher.

_ Hey, Shikamaru ! Je peux dormir avec toi ?

_ Galère … soupirè je. Pourquoi pas … continuè je tout haut.

Galère galère galère galère ! Mille fois galère. Ça ne va plus du tout là. Pourquoi veut il dormir avec moi ? Il y a d'autres chambres de libres à ce que je sache. En le voyant, mes sens sont troublés, mon cœur palpite et mon corps tremble … ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive … la dernière fois c'était avec Témari et maintenant … Kiba ? Je prend mon inspiration et souffle bruyamment., l'Inuzuka me regarde interloqué. Toute ma vie je n'ai cessé d'éviter ces problèmes, j'aimerais juste mener ma vie comme je l'entends c'est à dire sans broutilles. Or ce n'est pas le cas. Kiba et moi nous connaissons depuis douze ans déjà. Nous entretenons une amitié puissante et étroite depuis douze ans mais est ce que ça peut devenir plus ? Je ne sais pas … Je me souviens qu'un jour Sakura m'avait demandé des conseils pour demander à Sasuke de sortir avec elle, il me semble lui avoir répondu un truc du style « Galère, demande lui et puis c'est tout » ou un truc dans le genre. Moi, à cette époque, je sortait avec Témari et c'était elle qui m'avait demandé, pas moi et je suis resté trois ans avec elle. Est ce que Kiba, compte plus que je ne le pense ?

Nous sommes encore joyeux et nous titubons encore un peu mais j'ai encore les idées claires. Nous commençons à nous déshabiller et irrésistiblement, mon regard se pose sur les muscles sculptés de Kiba … J'admire ses formes, sa peau fine et foncée, son cou désirable, ses cheveux bruns soyeux et fins comme des fils brillants. Au final, nous n'avons pas eu le courage de mettre de pyjama et nous nous couchons en sous vêtements. J'éteins la lumière et au bout de quelques minutes je tente une approche.

_ Kiba ?

_ Oui ?

_ … Ces baisers tout à l'heure … ils avaient une quelconque significations pour toi ?

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_ Ils étaient plutôt osés non ?

_ … Dis toi que ce n'était … qu'un jeu.

_ Je vois …

Kiba soupire et moi je ferme les yeux. Je sens que mon ami se retourne dans le lit et sa main vient frôler mon dos me procurant ainsi un doux frisson qui va jusqu'à titiller ma virilité que je sens se durcir et se débattre dans mon caleçon.

_ Non … dis je.

_ Comment ?

_ Ce n'était pas qu'un jeu n'est ce pas ?

_ Et si ça l'était ?

_ Si c'était le cas je n'aurais pas envie de t'embrasser Kiba …

_ Tu quoi ?

_ Oui … c'est peut être l'alcool mais je …

_ Quand tu es sortis avec Temari … ça m'a fait mal tu sais ?

_ Je me doute …

_ Je t'aime depuis longtemps maintenant Shikamaru …

_ …

_ Pas toi ?

_ Bien sûr que si … je crois que je l'ai toujours été … il m'a juste fallut un peu plus de temps.

Nos visages se rapprochent doucement et nos lèvres s'unissent pour un baiser humide et plus chaud que les précédent. Nos corps se rapprochent et se mélangent progressivement sous les draps froissés de mon lit. Après nos lèvres nos bras s'enlacent, nos jambes s'emmêlent jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de dur viennent toucher mon entrejambe. Kiba l'a senti lui aussi et laisse échapper un gémissement qu'il tente d'atténuer le plus possible sans succès. Ce baiser se prolonge et je me retrouve, sans trop savoir comment, en dessous de mon partenaire.

Une main baladeuse vient caresser mon corps lentement, m'arrachant au passage quelques gémissements, jusqu'à venir s'immiscer à l'intérieur de mon caleçon et empoigner mon sexe dur. Il finit par enlever entièrement mes sous vêtements pour mieux profiter et retire ensuite son boxer rouge pour débuter une séance de légers baisers dans mon cou. Puis il descend le long de mon torse jusqu'à mon bas ventre, une zone particulièrement sensible chez moi, ce qui provoque en moi des réactions bruyantes et de petits cris étouffés. Kiba finit par se stopper et je ressens son hésitation. Alors je prend son visage à une main et le ramène vers le mien pour lui déposer un nouveau baiser plus fougueux et plus excitant encore et ainsi le rassurer. Il recommence alors une descente bien plus franche et décidée, usant de sa langue au passage, me léchant les tétons, me mordillant la peau, couvrant mon corps de baisers bien plus experts. Il remonte jusqu'à mon cou et me mord profondément ma chaire m'arrachant des cris traduisant une douleur excitante. Il repart ensuite vers ma virilité dressée et la prend à pleine main avant de la mettre dans sa bouche et commencer des mouvements de vas et vient assez rapides et surtout excitants. Kiba respire fortement et manque de s'étouffer. Ses mouvements lubriques se poursuivent entre deux respiration et sentir mon sexe titillé par une langue experte et assurée m'envoie au septième ciel. Je ne pense plus pouvoir me retenir très longtemps après une dizaine de minutes à l'épreuve de ses coups de langues. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux lui indiquant de s'arrêter , son visage tremblant remonte vers le mien, son souffle sucré m'embaume et me brûle conduisant à plusieurs frissons dans tout le corps. Mon amant plonge ensuite dans mon cou. Ce qui n'était qu'une simple léchouille se transforma en morsures endiablées et profondes. Cette douleur m'excite au plus au point et mon corps réagit au même degré et je pousse un hurlement de plaisir.

Fier d'avoir fait effet, Kiba relâche son étreinte et j'en profite pour prendre le dessus et le maintenir fermement au lit. Ma langue explore son cou, son torse, ses épaules … mes lèvres goûtent la moindre parcelle de peau de son corps brûlant alors que mes yeux surveillent son magnifique visage. Il soupire de désirs, gémit de plaisir et attrape les draps de ses doigts fin après que j'ai a mon tour commencé à lécher son membre fébrile et durcis. De haut en bas, ma langue passe et repasse, humidifiant le tout et pour finir je commence à le mettre entièrement dans ma bouche après avoir suçoter son extrémité. Kiba hurle ce qui me force à continuer cet exercice. Or, au bout d'un court moment, Kiba est gêné, il se tortille, se battant contre lui même, contractant son corps à chaque coups que je donne à sa virilité, et retient ses couinements. Je me stoppe quelques courtes secondes et souris. Il n'a pas l'habitude, c'est en effet sa première fois alors je prend un malin plaisir à l'embêter. Je lèche d'un air pervers l'extrémité de son sexe et cri puissant s'échappe de sa bouche. Content de moi, je recommence et une second plus fort retentit dans la chambre. Les autres ont sans doutes entendus … au point où on en est … La troisième fois je décide d'être un peu plus provocateur et je lèche de la base de son sexe jusqu'à son extrémité. Kiba n'arrive pas à se retenir et se lâche sur son torse.

Peu de temps après, il se redresse et me mord une nouvelle fois mais cette fois ci un peu plus bas près de l'épaule là où la peau est fine. La douleur est toujours aussi plaisante. Kiba me lâche et se retourne et m'incite à poursuivre plus loin. Je me rapproche de lui et lui fait une série de baisers dans le cou. Ma main droite caresse son torse alors que ma main gauche approche son intimité et un doigt force le passage et pénètre en Kiba. Je fais des mouvements de va et vient et mon amant gémit silencieusement et je fait rentrer un nouveau doigt avec un sourire sadique et je prend plaisir à lui faire arracher un nouveau cri que j'apaise en l'embrassant. Je retire mes doigts et attrape un préservatif dans mon chevet. Il semble éreinté et je décide de faire une légère pause en l'embrassant et l'enlaçant. Après ce moment romantique et doux, je met Kiba de profil, dos à moi et met en place ma protection et commence à l'habituer à l'acte. Pénétrant mon beau brun doucement, prudemment et faisant attention à ne pas le faire trop souffrir, je vois une larme couler le long de son visage, je m'approche des a joue et vient embrasser cette perle humide et salée avant de reprendre mes coups de reins rythmés. D'abord lentement, habituant son corps à recevoir ma virilité, puis une fois Kiba habitué, j'accélère progressivement. Ne faire plus qu'un, s'offrir à lui, mon esprit et mon corps s'échauffent et je crois n'avoir jamais ressenti cela dans ma vie. J'ai souvent couché beaucoup de fois avec Témari, mais ce sentiment nouveau naissant en moi m'enflamme et me consume. Cette expérience que j'ai me permet d'offrir quelque chose d'unique à Kiba pour sa première fois. Lui faire oublier sa frustration, ses peurs, ses craintes, ses doutes. Mon endurance est plus grande que lui et je tiens à mon maximum. Dans un râle de plaisir, je me lâche en lui et je retombe à ses côtés. Kiba n'en peut plus, il est en sueur , respire avec difficulté et blottit contre moi. Je presse ma main dans mes cheveux et remarque encore des résidus de sa semence sur son ventre.

_ Je t'aime Shika …

_ Je t'aime aussi Kiba …

Et il s'endort le sourire aux lèvres. J'attrape quelques mouchoirs dans mon tiroir et essuie son ventre pour le rendre propre. Au passage, je lui dépose un baiser chaste, ferme les yeux et m'endors à mon tour. Même si j'ai duré plus longtemps, je n'avais jamais autant pris de plaisir à coucher avec quelqu'un. Ce que nous ne savions pas c'est que les autres nous écoutaient derrière la porte.

Le lendemain matin dans la salle de bain, une dizaine de marques rouges étaient apparues le long de mon cou jusqu'à mon torse, au même moment Kiba passe devant moi et rougit à la vue des marques puis, commence à partir rapidement.

_ Galère … Kiba revient tout de suite …

Tout ça à cause d'un jeu …

_**Fin du OS !  
**_

* * *

Kyaaa ! Shikamaru et Kiba représentent à eux deux mes personnages préférés de Naruto et mon couple préféré avec Naruto x Gaara et Kiba x Gaara et Hinata x Kiba ... en fait du moment qu'il y a Kiba j'aime ! Même si dans le manga il ne sert pas à grand chose ... Maudit Masashi, pourquoi il ne sert quasiment à rien ( oui parce qu'il est utile de temps en temps )? Je te maudirait jusqu'à ce que tu en fasse le perso principal ! Ha ha ha ha ! ( rire diabolique )

J'espère avoir écrit un truc compréhensible et lisible ... ? :D Reviews ? ça peut toujours aider ^^

Ja na !


End file.
